poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cross-Hairs
' Cross-Hairs' is one of the Autobots in Transformers: Age of Extinction. In Transformers: Age of Extinction Crosshairs was among the Autobots who went into hiding on Earth when Harold Attinger's Cemetery Wind began hunting down the Autobots. Crosshairs had joined up with Drift, Hound, and Bumblebee, and the group remained hidden until Optimus Prime returned to them. Crosshairs expressed joy and faith when their leader returned, saying he always believed he would, but still grumbled about the treatment of the Autobots at the hands of the humans. Crosshairs, along with Hound, immediately tried to kill Cade Yeager, Tessa Yeager, and Shane Dyson, but Optimus restrained him, explaining their part in helping protect him from Attinger. That night, Crosshairs made known his desire to strike out on his own after Drift and Bumblebee started fighting, but fell in under Optimus as the gravity of their situation began to sink in. Crosshairs learned of Leadfoot's fate, and joined in the plan for Cade and Shane to infiltrate KSI. However, when Cade discovered Ratchet's deactivated head being melted down, Optimus furiously rallied the Autobots into action. Crosshairs gleefully joined in the shooting up of KSI, and was prepared to kill Joshua Joyce, but after a demoralizing speech from the human, Optimus ordered a retreat. The Autobots took to the road with their human allies, and were pursued by Galvatron and Stinger. Crosshairs was absent for the ensuing battle against Galvatron, but Optimus and Tessa were captured by Lockdown. The group made for Chicago, where they snuck aboard Lockdown's vessel. Crosshairs initially refused to take part in the rescue mission, asking what was in it for him, but after some aggressive negotiation from Hound, joined in the mission. Crosshairs helped sabotage some of the ship, causing the anchors to release, which the humans used to escape after rescuing Tessa. He warned Hound against messing with alien creatures on the ship, to no avail. They soon found the captured Optimus, who instructed them to detach the part of Lockdown's vessel they were on for their own personal use. Crosshairs soon commandeered an Orbital Assault Carrier, using it to pick up Bumblebee and the Humans. He flew it through the skies of Chicago, fleeing Lockdown's minions until deciding to enter the fray personally, but not before instructing Cade and Shane on how to use the OAC's weaponry. Crosshairs took on many of Lockdown's henchmen upon para-trooping into the skies, and later exited the battle and regrouped with the others. Crosshairs was all too happy to leave Earth when Optimus decided they would leave permanently. He remained aboard the ship stolen from Lockdown with Drift and Optimus, but unfortunately their ride off-planet was shot down. Crashing in a nearby valley, Crosshairs decided he'd had enough of being the "underdog" and said the humans deserved what was coming for them before asking Optimus what their next move would be. Crosshairs was both astonished and annoyed that Optimus recruited the aid of the Dinobots, and retreated to the sidelines while Optimus beat some authority into Grimlock. Upon seeing Grimlock's massive dinosaur mode, he backed away in fear. The Dinobots joined up with the Autobots once Optimus "coerced" Grimlock, and Crosshairs mounted Scorn, though not without a few more grumbles about Optimus' exceptional motivational skills. Crosshairs took on many of the KSI Transformers with Scorn, and they later helped escort the Seed to safety. Lockdown's intervention threw things astray, but the battle saw the Autobots victorious. Crosshairs bid farewell to Scorn, who he had nicknamed "Spike" after the battle, and told his new friend that he'd ride with him anytime. When Optimus departed into space on his own, he ordered Crosshairs and the other remaining Autobots to protect the Yeagers from harm. Trivia * Gallery hr_Transformers_4_3.jpg|Cross-Hairs car form Category:HEROES Category:Autobots Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunners Category:Comic Relief Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Robots Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies